Automated facial recognition typically involves capturing an image of a face for recognition and then comparing various features from the captured image against corresponding features in one or more stored images to attempt to identify a match between the captured image and the one or more stored images. This appearance-based approach to facial recognition is popular because of its simplicity and good performance. However, this approach is of limited usefulness when there is a large intrapersonal variation between the captured image and the one or more stored images. Examples of such intrapersonal variations may include different viewing angles or poses, different levels of illumination, different facial expressions, partially obscured facial features, aging, and the like. For instance, when an image of a person is captured from a side angle, conventional facial recognition techniques may have difficulty matching the captured image with a stored image of the same person taken, for example, from a frontal pose.